Bet
by citrasama
Summary: Ethan wanted her. Silver wanted her. To make it clear, the answer was a bet. SS


Here's a soulsilvershipping oneshot! We need some Lyra and Silver love stories somewhere on my list of stories… **XWhiteChanX** asked me to write a soulsilvershipping oneshot, so here you go, White!

For you soulsilvershippers who don't know me, I usually write contestshipping stories. (: hi!

Because I do not know what pokemon Silver and Ethan chose, it's my entire guess. (8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. (:**

* * *

Ethan finally, finally, _finally_ got Lyra to travel with him. He's been asking her, and finally he made a bet. It was around last week. He said if he won a battle then Lyra has to travel with him. Ethan won, leaving an angry Lyra beside him on every road.

Lyra didn't have anything against Ethan. She'd much rather travel alone. _Luckily it was only a month. _Three more weeks to go and she's free.

It was ten past eleven. Lyra unzipped her sleeping bag quietly and glanced over at Ethan. He was sleeping soundly with no other care in the world. Lyra grabbed her woolly sweater and she slipped her sneakers on. She stood up without her bag and walked deeper into the woods.

Don't get the wrong idea; she wasn't running away. She was simply meeting up with someone—

"You're late."

Lyra jerked around and smiled when she saw the red haired teenager Silver. "Sorry," Lyra said. She combed her fingers through her hair. "I had to make sure Ethan was sound asleep."

"Ethan?" Silver repeated, not happy to hear his name. "What about Ethan? What does he matter?"

She gasped. She forgot that she was going to keep traveling with him a secret. There's no point of lying now. "I'm traveling with him," Lyra said. "He won a battle with me and his prize was for me to travel with me." Silver's face clearly read he was not happy with what he heard at _all_. "Don't worry though! It's only for a month, so three more weeks to go."

"You've been traveling with that idiot for a week without telling me?" Silver asked. "I would battle that guy till he has no more pokemon to breath."

"Exactly why I didn't tell you," Lyra said. A cool wind hit her and she rubbed her arms. "It's pretty cold tonight, huh?" Silver started to take his jacket off and Lyra gasped. "No, Silver its fine! Keep it on or you'll catch a cold."

Silver sighed and sat down against a nearby tree. He patted a spot between his legs. Lyra blushed and luckily he couldn't see it… or that's what she thought. "Don't get embarrassed," Silver said. He smirked. "Come sit here, Lyra."

"You sound so seductive," Lyra joked. "Just don't do anything, kay?" Silver didn't say anything and she sighed and took a seat at the told place. Silver wrapped his arms behind her and her blush reddened.

"No promises," he said. Lyra laughed quietly. Silver rested his chin on her shoulder. "I can feel your face warming up and I'm not even touching you. Why are you so embarrassed?"

"Shut up," she said.

Lyra looked up at him, and he had the same expressionless face. She looked away and she felt a soft pair of lips touch her hair. She jerked back to look at him, but he was looking away. Lyra laughed.

"What?" Silver said.

Lyra bit her lip to stop from smiling. "No, it's nothing."

**-»«-**

Silver awoke the next morning, and the sun hasn't risen completely yet. He looked down at his girlfriend, who was sleeping against his chest. Silver pushed her bangs away so he can see her face. "Lyra," he said.

Lyra squeezed her eyes and opened them. "Not yet," she mumbled, closing her eyes and resting her head.

"So you're fine with that idiot seeing us like this?" Silver questioned.

She woke up immediately. "Shoot, I forgot!"

Silver couldn't help but get ticked off. Lyra was rushing… for Ethan. "I'm going with you," he said. Lyra gave him a shocked face. "What? I can't?"

"No, you _can_," Lyra said."But why would you want to?" Silver was the guy who doesn't care about things. He was the one who won't butt into other's business. He was the guy who would just let people do what they want without any other care in the world…

…why does he care this time?

"What?" Silver said again. "C'mon, you're wasting time. Let's go." Lyra allowed herself to get dragged away by Silver. Wasting time? It was Silver's choice to go. She kept the thoughts to herself, refusing to let him anger.

Silver followed and Lyra turned around. "You know what Silver? You don't have to come." Silver frowned. "No, I mean, it's unnecessary and—"

"No I'm coming," he said firmly. "Don't stop me." Lyra just sighed and allowed him to follow her to Ethan's campout.

"Lyra!" Ethan said. "…and Silver?" Yes, he was confused. _And not happy._

"Morning," Lyra said. Silver didn't say or do anything but remain by her side.

"Why is _he _here?" Ethan spat.

Silver just smirked at him. "I was hanging out with him," Lyra said.

Ethan was surprised now. "Why?"

"I'm his girlfriend," Lyra said.

Lyra is Silver's girlfriend. Ethan didn't know. And he's been traveling with her for a week already. Were they secretly meeting up this whole time? How long were they dating? Why'd Silver show up this time? _Why Silver? _

"Uh, yeah I know it's surprising," Lyra said. "But please don't faint. It's all okay."

"Why Silver?" Ethan exclaimed.

"Why not me?" Silver grumbled.

Ethan glared. "Cuz you're a bastard."

"A hot ass bastard," Silver corrected. Ethan didn't know what to say, causing Silver to smirk. He loves winning, especially against his rival.

Lyra sighed. "Look, I get you're rivals, but no need to fight about Silver being my boyfriend. It's stupid and Ethan, it's not you busi—"

"It _is _my business!" Ethan exclaimed. "I like you! I've liked you since we first met!"

Lyra blinked. She did not see that coming.

"Look Silver," he said. "Let's have a bet. A pokemon battle. If I win, Lyra will be mine."

"Is that a bet?" Silver asked. "Your cheeks are red. Are you sure?" Ethan glared. "But why do we have to do a stupid battle? Lyra is already mine." Lyra blushed. Oh, that just made Ethan even angrier. "But fine. I don't really care."

"No!" Lyra said. "This is stupid. Ethan, I want to stay—"

"Be quiet Lyra," Silver said.

She groaned. "What's with everyone interrupting me today?"

"Whatever," Silver said. "Let's battle right here, one on one."

"Fine," Ethan said. "Typhlosion, I choose you!" he threw the pokeball and a large pokemon with fire on its back appeared. He roared loudly.

Silver smirked. "Okay then. Feraligatr, let's go."

"Smokescreen!" Ethan commanded.

"Dodge, then use agility," Silver said.

"Dang it," Ethan muttered. "Ember!"

Silver snickered. "You think that little fire with affect my Feraligatr? You thought wrong. Use screech, then use surf!" Ethan commanded his pokemon to dodge, but because Feraligatr used agility, he was already too fast. The water attack took major damage on Typhlosion."

Ethan muttered a curse under his breath. "Double edge!"

"When he gets close, use aqua tail!" Silver said. "Follow up with hydro pump!"

And it was done.

A quick battle that maybe only lasted three minutes.

Lyra stood dumbfounded. Silver walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her. He returned his pokemon. "Okay Ethan, looks like she's still mine. Now stay away from her."

Ethan didn't stop yet. "_Lyra! _Why would you even choose to be with him?"

Lyra bit her lip. "There are a lot of things you don't know about him, Ethan." Silver raised an eyebrow. "And those things you don't know are the things I love." She bowed her head. "I'm sorry, Ethan."

"Let's go," Silver said.

**-»«-**

"Silver!" Lyra exclaimed, hours later. "How long are we going to be walking?"

"Far enough to be away from the idiot," Silver replied.

They were still in the woods, but it was probably another forest. Lyra stared at his hand which was holding her's. "Silver, even if he's here, I'd still be the only one for you…" She clenched his hand and leaned against him.

He stopped walking.

Lyra blushed. It was probably because of what she said.

"You…" Silver started. "You're so sly."

"What?" Lyra said. She peeked over at him and saw a red blush across his face. She snickered.

"I heard that," Silver said. "I won't forgive you." And right there in the middle of the road, he kissed her. Silver let go of her hand and put both hands on both of her cheeks. He kissed her more passionately and she kissed him back.

They pulled apart, and now she was blushing. "Wow," she said. "I never knew you could be so… affectionate."

Silver smirked. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me," he said. "And you love it."

Lyra pushed him playfully but he didn't budge.

Instead, he kissed her again.

And she loved it.

* * *

**Mwah, cheese!**

**There you go White, and I hope you liked it! (:**

**Make sure you drop a review before you go. You can tell me if I put in too much cheese and needed more meat… that didn't make sense. I'm pretty much saying it was cheesy. Der.**

**Sorry if it's rushed. It was supposed to be sweet. :/ meh.**

**So review and vote on my poll!**

**Okay, tata! I'm off to write the next chapter of _Matched_. **

**~Citra**


End file.
